The Witch's Experiment
by Sapphiron
Summary: A witch who had captured Kagome and turned her into a full demon comes back once again to force Kagome to help her in her experiment by threatening Sango’s life. The witch wants her to bear a child or Sango’s life will be forfeited. SessKag, RenKag
1. The story so far

**Title: the Witch's Experiment**

Summary: A witch who had captured Kagome and turned her into a full demon comes back once again to force Kagome to help her in her experiment by threatening Sango's life. The witch wants her to bear a child or Sango's life will be forfeited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha any of the characters in this anime but any unfamiliar characters in this story belong to me.

**The story so far…**

A year ago during the ultimate battle with Naraku, Inuyasha was terribly wounded but in the end he managed to slay Naraku. Sadly, he did not get to enjoyed the victory long because the wounds that were inflicted by Naraku were too serious too heal. He died after three days in Kaede's village. Kaede did everything she could but she could not save him.

As for Miroku, he died during the battle to save his friends from the army of demons sent by Naraku. He sucked in too many poisoned insects sent by Naraku into his wind tunnel. This time, no amount of Kagome's antidote was able to save him because he sucked in too many. He managed to save them but at the cost of his own life.

Kirara and Shippo died too in the battle. All of their deaths left Kagome and Sango heart broken. They mourned for their deaths for a very long time. They could not accept that they were no longer with them. The good thing was Sango managed to save Kohaku in the end.

They managed to rid the world of a terrible evil but at a great price. To make things worst, Kagome was captured by a witch who had witnessed Kagome's great miko powers and wished to turn her into a full demon to see whether her miko powers will merge with her demonic powers. In the end, the experiment proved as a success. Before the witch had any plans for her, she escaped from the witch's dreaded cave back to Kaede's village.

Then, she tried to jump through the well to go back to her time but was unable to because she is a demoness now and the well would not allow a full blooded demon to pass through. So she stayed back in the feudal era together with Sango and Kohaku to help rebuild the destroyed demonslayer village and start recruiting people for the next generation of demonslayers.

Now, the demonslayer village is finally being rebuilt and the new recruits showed good potentials. Sango and Kohaku trained them and pass on their knowledge about demons and skills to them. Kagome train with them as well so she can become stronger and protect others since she is a full dog demon now with enhanced speed and strength.

They lived peacefully until the witch comes once again to change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bargain

Chapter 1: The Bargain 

A girl with long flowing silver hair that reach down to her waist was training with a wooden sword in the training grounds. She practiced by slashing her sword at the wooden dummy with different moves. She had a pair of sapphire blue eyes and two blue stripes on each side of her face. Her markings and claws marked her out as a demoness.

As she was practicing, a young boy with freckles on his face and hair tied up in a short ponytail ran up to her and yelled, "Kagome, lunch's ready!"

Kagome turned away from the dummy to greet him. "Oh, hi Kohaku. Where's Sango? Is she back yet?"

"No," he answered. "But she told us to not to wait for her because she might be back late since she and the others are going to somewhere far away to slay demons."

"Okay then, let's go inside and eat," she said. Together they headed inside the hut she, Kohaku and Sango shared. After lunch, Kagome and Kohaku practiced their fighting skills together.

They began to worry about Sango when the sun had gone down. "Um…Kohaku, shouldn't Sango be back by now?" Kagome asked while looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, she hadn't been so late before. She promised she wouldn't go slaying strong demons without us," Kohaku said worriedly.

"Maybe we should go find her," she said.

"Yeah," Kohaku agreed.

"There's no need to. She's here now," a voice behind them said.

They whirled around to face that voice. Kagome gasped when she saw the person before her who was placing an unconscious Sango down on the grassy ground. That person was the witch who captured her and turned her into a full dog demon by forcing her to drink a potion she made.

"No, it can't be!" Kagome looked at the witch in horror. Beside her, Kohaku held up his scythe ready to fight.

The witch, Zakima cackled sinisterly. She was known as an excellent potion maker throughout the lands but very few people knew how she experiment her potions. The witch who was a lizard demoness with a human form has green skin and long dark green hair. She got golden eyes with a single striped pupil in each of them and long claws. She wore a plain brown kimono.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome. I'm glad you're healthy," Zakima smiled wickedly.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kohaku asked angrily.

"What do you want? Why did you hurt Sango?" Kagome asked, trying not to show her fear to the witch.

"I did not hurt her badly. I only knocked her out. As for her other comrades, they're still unconscious in where I left them. They'll be fine. I knew if I killed them you'll be not so willing to bargain with me."

"What bargain?" Kagome asked fearfully. She was afraid what the witch had in store for her.

"The bargain is simple. I want you to bear a child," she said.

"WHAT!?" Kagome yelled in shock. Kohaku looked at the witch with wide, surprised eyes. "I didn't hear her wrong, right? When she said she wanted you to bear a child?" Kohaku was a bit confused.

Then the witch explained. "I want to see if Kagome's miko powers will pass on to her children or not and whether the child will be a full demon as well since Kagome became a full demon through magic. Maybe the child will be a half demon if Kagome's demon blood isn't passing on to her child since she was originally a human and the child's heritage might not be affected by magic. The child's father must be a full demon as well."

"There is absolutely no way I'm going carry out your crazy experiment," Kagome said sternly.

"Oh, you might need to reconsider that," Zakima grinned wickedly. "Look at the collar around Sango's neck." Kagome and Kohaku looked at Sango's neck. Sure enough, there was a glowing yellow collar around her neck.

"I can command the collar to tighten anytime I like and suffocate your friend to death. Kagome, if you refused, your friend's life shall be over."

No, no, no, Kagome thought fearfully. This can't be happening.

"Well, yes or no?" The witch's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Kagome answered hesitatingly.

Kohaku gasped. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

"What more choice do I have? If I don't, Sango will die," Kagome said sadly. She felt like a cornered animal.

"Excellent," Zakima said gleefully. "Jingoro will watch over you and report back to me." A little green sprite no bigger than the size of a palm and had transparent insect wings flew out of nowhere and perched on Kagome's shoulder. The little sprite seemed to look like a little goblin with pointed ears and a bald and round head. He isn't the elfish kind of sprites. He had green skin as green as grass.

"He's an imp," Kohaku observed Jingoro. Kagome looked at him in amazement. The imp grinned up at her, revealing two rows of yellow, sharp teeth.

"By the way, Kagome, I would suggest the best place to start looking for male demons will be the party held by Sachimaru. He is looking for a mate for his daughter and all dog demons are invited. Good luck."

Kagome looked at her with hatred as the witch disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kohaku quickly ran to Sango's side, checking her for injuries. Kagome turned her attention to her friend as well.

"Let's get her inside. It is getting cold out here." Kagome said. Kagome bended down and lifted Sango's body off the ground with ease with her two arms. Together they walked back to their warm and cozy hut silently, not wanting to talk about what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Please write some reviews about what you think for this beginning of this story :-)


	3. Chapter 2: A Dog and a Snake

**Chapter 2: A Dog and a Snake**

Kagome set Sango down on the futon and pulled a blanket over her. Sango's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Kagome's face. Her vision was a bit blur but a few moments later her eyes began to focus. She recognized Kagome's face. She sat up immediately and asked, "Where are we now, Kagome? Where's the demon that attacked us just now?" Then she felt something around her neck. She moved her hand to the collar to touch it and tried to take it off. She was horrified that she could not get it off no matter how hard she tried.

Seeing her friend's panic stricken face, Kagome quickly reassured her. "Shhh…Sango you're home now safe and sound. I'll explain everything later to you but now you must rest." Kagome grab hold of her shoulders gently and push her down to make her lie down again. Sango sighed and lay back down.

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"He's bringing a basin of water here; he'll be with us shortly," Kagome replied and sat down cross legged beside Sango. "I'm glad you're not hurt badly except for a bump on your head."

Sango moved her hand up to her head to touch the bump. She winced in pain when she touched it.

"Here, Kagome," Kohaku entered the room with a basin of water in his hands.

"Thank you, Kohaku,"

Kohaku took a seat beside Kagome while she wiped Sango's brow and her bump with a wet towel. The cool towel lessened the pain on Sango's bump.

"Sister how did you and the others were attacked by the witch?"

"It was a trap. The man who hired us to slay a demon that lived in a cave was working for that witch. When we arrived at the cave, something invisible ambushed us. One by one our men fell unconscious from being knocked out. We can't fight something we can't see. I was hit on the head and the next thing I knew, everything goes dark."

"She must have given her minions some potion of invisibility. I had seen the types of potions she made when I was captured the last time," Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Jingoro squeaked and swoop out of nowhere and perched on the brim of the basin. Then, he bended down to take a drink from the water in the basin.

"Now, why is there an imp here?" Sango asked, looking at the imp warily.

The imp flashed her a toothy grin and answered, "I'm my mistress's eyes and ears."

"And who exactly is this mistress?" Sango asked Kagome and Kohaku questioningly. She got a feeling she didn't like the looks of this.

"Um…sister, is kind of a long story," Kohaku said. "Kagome, why don't you tell her?"

"Why me?" Kagome asked. She knew her friend would blame herself for the situation she was in and she didn't want her to blame herself.

"Well, because it concerns the both of you."

"What does he meant Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. She felt something was wrong. The looks on their faces told her all.

Kagome sighed. Kohaku had a point there so she told Sango the whole story. Like she expected, her best friend was horrified.

"If only I hadn't being so careless. If only I had been more cautious," Sango muttered regretfully.

"Don't worry, Sango. Stop blaming yourself. Besides, you can't see the future so you don't know the whole thing was a trap," Kagome quickly tried to reassure her friend.

"I would rather die than make you do what she wanted," Sango said unhappily.

"Don't worry, Sango. Besides, I have always love children," Kagome said, trying to smile to reassure Sango but to no avail.

"You have only two months to be pregnant with a child. By the third month if you're still not, Sango will be dead," the imp said gleefully and flew up to perch on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome glared at him hatefully. Oh, how much she wanted to squeeze him to death and break every bone in his body but refrained from doing so. Who knows what the witch would do if she found out her servant is dead.

"Like that's going to cheer me up," Kagome growled.

"The party is two days from now," Jingoro added.

"Where is this party exactly," Kohaku asked him.

"Err…my mistress only said to go to Sachimaru's party but she didn't said where," the imp said, looking up at them innocently.

"Thanks for nothing," Kagome said curtly.

"Then, how are you going to the party if you don't know where," Kohaku asked Kagome.

"Yeah, his right Kagome," Sango chimed in.

"Don't worry. I know just the person who knows a lot about places where noble families lived," Kagome said with a grin.

"Who?" Sango and Kohaku asked.

"Enki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after taking her breakfast, Kagome went to a forest that was not far from the demonslayers' village to meet Enki. Enki was a snake demon boy whom she caught stealing their weapons few months ago. He pleaded her not to punish him for his thievery and promised to give assistance to them whenever he could. Kagome took pity on him and let him go. From that day on, he provided them information about the demons. It was useful to them especially when it comes to slaying demons. He was an orphan and he had no nearby relatives to take him in so he lived by himself and steal from the rich to make a living. Kagome took pity on him and gave him some food, new clothes and the things he wanted sometimes. She even taught him how to read and write. As the time passed Enki became a good friend to Kagome and trusted her a lot.

She walked for about half an hour and came upon a very large old tree. The tree was eight feet in diameter and awfully tall. Enki's tree house was high up on the tree. Kagome climbed and leaped from branch to branch to reach Enki's home. Despite being angry for what the witch had done to her, she liked being a demon because she can do many things that her human body can't do; like climbing a tall tree. Back when she was a human she can't climb trees and was afraid to. Now with her demon instinct guiding her, she is not afraid at all and fined it enjoyable.

Within a few minutes, she had reached Enki's door. She sniffed and listened for movement inside the tree house. She heard him moving around the house inside and smelled him too. She knocked a few times on his door and waited for him to answer the door.

A few moments later, he called out softly, "What's the password?"

"It's me, Kagome. Open up."

"Uh-uh. Not until you said the password."

"Surely, you can recognize my scent!" she cried in annoyance.

"An imposter can imitate your scent easily," he said. Kagome felt a hint of enjoyment in his voice which annoyed her even more.

"Alright," she said grudgingly. She hated the password he created but since it was his home she can't argue. "Roses are red; violets are blue, a face like mine, fits in a zoo." Gee, where he got the idea for his password anyway, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Yup, that's right!" he opened the door with a grin. He had the appearance of a nine year old boy with light black skin and jet black long and shiny hair. His eyes were golden with a black single striped pupil. He reminded Kagome of a black mamba snake that she watched on TV back home in modern Japan. He also reminded her of a dark elf because of his pointed ears. She pushed pass him to enter his home.

"So what brought you here?" he asked after he closed the door.

"Do you know where a noble demon named Sachimaru lived?" she asked.

"Why, of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I was planning to sneak into his party which is going to be held two days from now, to steal some goods."

"Oh I see," Kagome said, raising an eyebrow. "Can you take me there?"

Enki was surprised to hear that. "Kagome, when did you start to attend demon parties?"

"Well, it's none of your business," she said with disdain.

"Well, is my business if you want me to take you there," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot on the floor. "Weellll?"

"Alright, alright," she sighed. She knew if she wanted him to take her there she must tell him. Quickly she thought out an excuse. "Well, I'm a little bored so I decided to attend this party. Besides, I heard all dog demons are invited."

"Oh I seeeee," he said mockingly. "I understand you'll be bored sooner or later because you got such a long life ahead of you since you're immortal now. I'll help you if you do me one favor."

"What favor?"

"Buy me a luxurious dinner!" he said eagerly.

"Okay, fine," she said. Uh-oh, she thought. This will be a hole in my pocket.

"I want to have dinner in Kiyou House." he said happily.

Kagome sighed in relief. That restaurant he wanted to go was at least affordable to her.

"When do you want to go? Tonight?" she asked.

"YES!" he yelled happily.

"Alright then, I'll tell Sango and Kohaku so we'll all go out for dinner tonight," she said with a smile. Who wouldn't smile after seeing a child's happy face?

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please write me a review after reading :-) 


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Chapter 3: The Dream **

_Kagome…_

_Huh?_

_Kagome…_

_A low and soft voice calls out to her. She looked around her to look for the owner of that voice but she could not see anyone in the strange clearing surrounded by dark gloomy looking trees in a forest in the middle of nowhere. The sky was gray and dark. The wind blew and made the grass and trees sway. _

_Kagome…_

_The voice seemed to be closer and louder now. She looked around her anxiously._

_Suddenly, a huge black dragon appeared before her out of nowhere. The dragon had scales as black as night and piercing green eyes. It had a pair of horns that sat proudly on his lizard-like head and a pair of gigantic bat wings on its back. It glared down at Kagome menacingly._

"_Kagome…" It said._

_Kagome gasped in horror when she found out the voice belong to this dark, terrifying creature._

"_MOTHER!!!" It boomed. Kagome stared at it with eyes wide with horror and fear._

_Then, it opened its jaws, revealing two rows of huge sharp teeth as sharp as daggers to devour her._

"_HUH-ROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kagome screamed, making a futile attempt to cover herself with both of her arms. _

"Kagome!" Sango screamed her name and shook her shoulders to wake her out of her nightmare.

Kagome woke up and sat up abruptly. She was drenched in sweat and she felt cold all over. She was breathing hard as if she was panting from a long chase. She was still shaking in fear of the nightmare.

Sango and Kohaku were sitting beside her futon with worried look on their faces.

"We heard you scream so we rushed here to wake you up," Sango said.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Kohaku asked curiously.

Kagome broke and cried. She covered her face with her hands and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, alright," Sango said quickly in attempt to calm her down. "You can tell us when you feel okay."

"Alright," Kagome said slowly. She lay back down to sleep. Sango pulled the blanket up to her chin. They stayed with her a while longer then they left her room.

"What kind of dream that can frighten Kagome until like this," Sango asked Kohaku worriedly.

"Beats me," Kohaku shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kagome was the first one to wake up. The sky was just beginning to light up but the sun had not rise yet. It was awfully early and no one had woken up yet. She was still terribly shaken up from the terrible nightmare. She could remember every detail of the nightmare as clear as crystal.

She slid open the door and breathe in the cool morning breeze. The fresh air did calm her nerves a little.

"Kagome, what are you doing so early?" Enki asked from behind her. Then he walked up beside her. They let him stayed with them for the night after the dinner he asked Kagome to buy him yesterday night.

"I…just can't sleep anymore," she replied slowly.

"It's the nightmare isn't it? I heard you screaming last night," he said.

"Um…Enki? Do you believe that a dream can warn us about the future?" she asked hesitantly.

"A little because I never experience such things before. There are many stories about it thought," he said. "What did you dreamt last night?"

She paused a moment then she told him all about her dream. Throughout the whole story Enki only listened with a frown and did not ask questions.

"Kagome, your dream could be a sign," Enki said seriously.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"It is not a normal dream that involves black dragons. Besides, you have never seen one so how can you know their appearance that well?"

"No, I don't understand at all what you meant. Could you explain everything," she said, rubbing her temples.

Enki sighed then explained, "Black dragons are creatures of the Underworld. Some even says they are servants of the God of the Underworld. Their terribly powerful, not just in strength but dark arts as well. They transform into human forms just like demons. They are rarely seen on the surface of the earth so seeing one in your dream could mean something."

Kagome frowned at that. "Maybe you should ask Kaede to analyze your dream since she know many spiritual things,"

"Yeah, good idea," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome told Sango and Kohaku all about her dream when they were eating breakfast. Both of them agreed with Enki that she should ask Kaede about it.

"It _is_ a really strange dream indeed," Kohaku said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, whatever it is it will have to wait," Sango said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confusingly.

"Kagome have you forgotten your party is tomorrow night?" she turn to look at her.

"No, of course not."

"Do you have anything to wear fit for the party?"

"Well…no," she sighed, getting where this conversation is heading.

"Right. So we're going shopping," Sango said.

"And I'm coming too," Enki added.

"Oh dear," Kagome sighed.

So, they all went shopping except for Kohaku who need to stay back to train the other demonslayers. They shopped only a few hours and finally got the kimono that Kagome liked. Enki on the other hand keep joking around by suggesting her to wear the ugliest kimono he can find. Kagome found it irritating and soon ignore his suggestion.

By the time they had finish, it was late afternoon. They went to see Kaede after that about Kagome's dream.

When they arrived at her hut, she was roasting some fishes at the fireplace. She invited them to sit around and offered them some fish which they gladly accept.

"So what have brought the three of you here?" she asked.

"Well, Kagome had this dream last night that was rather strange and she would like to ask you about it," Sango said after swallowing.

"What is the dream that troubles you, child?"

Then Kagome told her the whole story. After she finished, Kaede was frowning and deep in thought.

"So does it mean anything?" she asked anxiously. Enki leaned a bit forward eager to listen to the answer and so was Sango who stopped eating and listened.

"Yes, it does but I'm afraid it may not be a good thing," Kaede said seriously. They all gulped when they heard that. Kagome felt herself starting to sweat.

"It may be a warning if you keep dreaming the same dream. For now, I'll just tell you what each signs mean," Kaede said. She took a deep breathe then explained, "The forest which seemed dark and gloomy and in a place you do not recognize means you are lost. But lost in what? I'm not sure of. The dark grey sky means you are in difficult times and in fear and uncertainty. And finally the black dragon which called you mother and tried to devour you means your child will cause you danger."

There was a brief silence after she was done explaining. Kagome was upset that each of the signs are not good at all. Sango looked worried. Enki's expression was unreadable.

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm right so don't worry unnecessarily, child," Kaede said and place a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kaede. I won't keep worrying about it," Kagome said. Then she shrugged, "Who knows? It could be just a dream."

"But you must start paying attention to it if it keep repeating," Kaede warned.

"Thank you for your time, Kaede. We should get going now. It's getting late and Kohaku will be worrying about us," Kagome said. Together they stood up and left the hut.

The three of them waved to Kaede goodbye, who stood outside of her hut to see them go. They walked in silence for a while. Neither of them spoke about Kagome's dream. Sango and Enki can already see her worrying about it.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. It could be nothing," Enki broke the silence.

"I'm not worried," she denied.

"Liar," Sango said. "Let's eat good tonight and forget about it, okay?"

"Sango, you really know how to take away my worries," Kagome smiled at her.

"That's what best friends are for," Sango smiled back warmly.

Together they headed back to the demonslayers' village with a lightened mood.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**Pretty, pretty please?**

**Reviews are always nice... :-)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

**Chapter 4: The Party**

Kagome stood in front of the mirror to check out the new kimono she put on. The kimono was white with beautiful blue flowers and a dark blue obi. It seemed to match her hair and eyes well.

After satisfied of her kimono, she sat down and started to put on some make-up. It was evening on the day of the party. Enki said they will leave as soon as the sun goes down which would not be long from now.

"So how's the kimono?" Sango asked, entering Kagome's room.

"Nice," Kagome grinned. The kimono certainly did make her look elegant.

"Here, put this on" Sango took out a string of blue beads, the same colour as the flowers on Kagome's kimono. "It matches well with your kimono."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome accepted it gratefully. She didn't have any jewelry to put on.

"You better hurry up. Enki is getting impatient. He said something about going there early to steal Sachimaru's valuables." Sango sighed. "That boy never quit his ways."

Kagome laughed. Yeah, that's Enki alright. Never give up the best chance to steal which sometimes got him into trouble.

"I got to go now," Kagome said. Taking one last look at the mirror then hurried out of the hut. "Goodbye Sango." She waved to her friend and hurried away.

"Be careful!" Sango called after her. She was a bit worried about her because Kagome didn't know much about demons.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What took you so long?" Enki demanded as soon as Kagome arrived.

"Hey, I need to prepare for the party you know. Not everybody goes to people's party dressing like you do," Kagome shot back. Enki was dressed all in black and brought all kinds stuffs with him. He got some hidden weapon in his clothing as well.

He ignored her and turned to head deeper into the forest. "Follow me," he said. Kagome did what he said and followed him.

After an hour of walking through the forest, they at last arrived at a huge mansion. The mansion had three stories and a well kept garden with all kinds of trees and plants planted in it and some finely made garden ornaments.

Kagome marveled at the beautiful dwelling. It was better than she thought that it will turn out to be. She thought if Miroku was still here he'll probably thought out some way to con Sachimaru's wealth as well. If only he is here. She sighed. The thought of what her dead friend might do made her realized still how much she missed her long gone friends. If only they were here with her things would have turned out differently. Inuyasha would no way let the witch capture her.

"You go on and have fun," Enki said while rubbing some kind of root all over himself. "I'll do what I came here for."

"Um… why are you rubbing a root all over yourself?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's a Kemanji root. It helps to conceal our scent."

After he finished rubbing the root on every inch of his body, he said goodbye and disappeared into the forest once more, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome then approached the mansion.

Inside, many of the noble demons had already arrived. Some were chatting and some were dancing. Inside the mansion was vast. The walls were decorated with fine tapestries.

Kagome looked at all the demons around her. They were all dog demons. It seemed the witch was right about the party.

"Just pick one and start flirting with him," a voice suddenly said in her right ear.

Kagome was startled by the unexpected voice. Then she remembered it belongs to the imp.

"Stop doing that," Kagome hissed under her breath. "You scared me."

The imp laughed and hide inside her mass of silver hair. Kagome growled lowly at him.

"Hello there! Why is a beautiful lady like you standing here all by yourself?" a cheerful voice said from behind her. She turned around to face a demon with the most striking emerald green eyes she has ever seen. He had a jagged green stripe on each side of his face and elfish features. He had long silver hair that reach down to his waist and short bangs in the front parted at the centre. He was wearing a green haori and a pair of green hakama with a black obi. He was handsome like many other demons were.

"Um…er, well, you see, I heard that all dog demons are invited so I decided attend. Heh heh," Kagome blushed; she was at a lost for words partly were because he called her beautiful.

He chuckled and asked, "You don't know anyone here?"

"Actually no. I seldom attend parties," she replied. She could hear her heart pounding with her ears. She was nervous and her hands started to sweat.

"Oh, I see. I don't know many people here either. By the way, my name is Ren. What's yours?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome, what a lovely name," he said, making Kagome's face redder. "Kagome, would you like to dance with me?" he asked, holding up his hand towards her.

"Ren, I don't know how to dance," she admitted, looking at the other demons and demonesses dancing gracefully.

"I don't know either," Ren grinned. "But we can learn how by following others. Come on!"

"No wait!" she protested as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"It's easy," he said once they were on the dance floor. He looked at the other's dancing moves for a while then he took both Kagome's hands into his own and tried to follow the other's dancing moves.

"Ren, you're unbelievable. You don't know how to dance and you're acting like my dancing teacher," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Ren just laughed and started counting the steps, "One, two three…one, two, three…one, two, three…"

It took them a few moments to learn the dancing moves and before Kagome knew it, she found herself enjoying her dance with Ren. She soon became relax and temporarily forgot her troubles.

While they were dancing, another dog demon walked up to Ren and said in a low voice, "Ren, can I talk to you for a second privately?"

"Sure," Ren said. "Kagome, I need to go for a while. See you later." With that, he followed the other dog demon away.

Soon after he left, another ask her to dance which she accepted with her smile. This party wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was attending the party as well. The other lords were pestering him about finding a mate for years. At last, the Lord of the Southern Land, Nashiginki managed to drag him to the party in hope that Sesshomaru will find someone suitable for himself.

When he arrived, he was just in time when Sachimaru announced everyone to sit together and have dinner together and also to introduce his daughter, Sayuri formally to everyone. After everyone had taken a sit on the floor, he had his servants bring out the food along with the small tables.

As Kagome was eating, Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru. He was sitting across her, eating with another black haired dog demon. A few ladies were crowding around him and wooing him. He seemed to be annoyed by them.

Kagome almost dropped her chopsticks when she saw him. She had not heard nor seen him since the defeat of Naraku. And now here he is, sitting across her. He was not exactly friendly to her and Sango back when the struggle with Naraku was over. He was still as cold as ever.

Kagome was startled when Ren suddenly came out of nowhere and flopped down beside her. "Hey, I'm back." He grinned.

"It's Sesshomaru,"she gasped.

"Huh? What about him?" He followed her gaze and saw Sesshomaru. "You know him?"

"Yes. He is Inuyasha's half-brother," she replied.

"He has a half-brother? I sure didn't know that," he said.

Just then, Sesshomaru looked up and caught her staring at her. She almost shrieked as she quickly turned her attention back to her food on the table. Hmm…why is she staring at me like that? Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Oh no, he saw me! She thought fearfully. "Why are you so afraid of him?" Ren asked curiously.

"Well, is a long story," she said.

A demoness came over and grabbed Ren's arm and tried to pull him to his feet. "Come dance with me, Ren," she said in a soft silky voice.

"Mizuko! I-I didn't know you were here," Ren said nervously. She giggled and pulled him hard. He stood up and she pulled him towards the dancing floor. He looked back at Kagome embarrassingly.

Kagome sighed. She wondered if Ren is a playboy. The way he could sweet talk and Mizuko seemed to prove it. He knew her after all.

After dinner, Kagome didn't go and dance. Instead, she took a tour around Sachimaru's mansion by herself. He seemed to have a large collection of artifacts and art works from many parts of the world. Kagome was fascinated by their beauty and fine craftsmanship.

"So this is where you've been," Sesshomaru said, walking towards her when she was looking at a vase with dragons and phoenix painted on it. She almost got a fright when he stood beside her.

"Um…hi, you're looking for me?" she asked nervously.

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why were you staring at me just now?"

"Well, um…"

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kagome was surprised. So he doesn't recognize me, she thought. Maybe I should tell him.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Kagome," she said.

His face was blank. He didn't show any sign of recognition.

"I used to travel with Inuyasha, remember? I'm the girl with black hair and always used bow and arrows," she explained.

That rang a bell. "You are Inuyasha's wench," he said.

Kagome fumed when he said that. "Yes. And don't call me wench! I got a name, remember? And it's Kagome!"

"How did it happen? I remembered the last time I see you, you were human but now you are a demoness," he asked coldly.

"It's a long story and---"

She didn't finish her sentence when she heard angry shouts in the hall where the party was hosted. Then she heard a voice screaming to be let go that sounded familiar.

Oh no. It's Enki, she thought worriedly. He must have been caught.

She was about to rush to save Enki when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Tell me how it happened," he demanded.

"I'll tell you later, alright. I need to save someone,"

"Hn." Then he let her go. He watched her run towards the hall as he thought why he wanted to know so badly. Was he just curious or dislike the fact that there is something that can change a human into a full fledged demon such as himself? He decided it was both as he walk towards the hall as well.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! This is one hard chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner cause I didn't know what to write next :-) Describing the party and how Kagome met Ren and Sesshomaru was difficult for me. Haha. Well, please write me a review after reading and please point out any mistakes for me if you find some. I'll correct it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
